


Love

by Niina_rox



Category: BTOB
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, single mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

_Ilhoon's pov_

"I know you're scared about telling your mum, but I don't think she'll love you any less." I know that Sungjae is doing his best to comfort me, and us holding hands is helping a little. Sungjae and I have been friends since we were kids, and when we turned sixteen, our relationship changed. Now all I have to do is tell my mum, it's quiet at the moment. Neither of us has anything to say but, as we usually do. Every now and then we simply look at each other, I know that when I look at Sungjae. I know just how much I love him. I'm so happy, and grateful that I have him, in my life.

Some days I still can't believe that it's been almost two and half years since we became more than friends. And it's now that I'm nervous about, telling my mum. I take time to compose myself before I leave, the comfort of Sungjae's embrace. It's clear he knows what I'm thinking, judging from the fact he holds me tighter. And then kisses my temple, it's little things like this that show. Just how much he loves me. A few minutes later I'm up and going home. Along the way, I tell myself I can do this, that I'll be fine. Ten minutes later I walk in the door and, it's no surprise I find my mum in the kitchen.

Baking something sweet. I smile as I notice how happy she is, "hey sweetie" my nervousness melts away. "Hey mum I have something to tell you," she doesn't say anything, but I know she's listening. I sit at the kitchen counter, a moment later she looks up at me smiling. "I don't know why I never told you this, earlier but I'm gay" I feel so much better. It's gone quiet mum stops baking. After a minute of nothing, she walks, around the counter and pulls me into her arms. It's become pretty obvious that it doesn't change anything, then everything goes back to normal.

Once she resumes baking "how long have you known," I take a second. "Since I was fifteen," once again mum smiles. "So, are you with anyone" I don't know why but I blush," and suddenly I feel embarrassed. I look away and hear her laugh a little "let, me see if I can guess." I know she's thinking as she puts everything, in the oven. By the time she's in front of me giving me, that look, I'm so familiar with. "Is it Sungjae" judging from the look I have, mum smiles more. Then wraps her arm around me "I'm happy, that you're happy" then I'm alone in the kitchen. Wondering if that really happened, it's a moment later I feel my phone vibrate.

And of course, it's Sungjae I smile instantly, 

_"how did it go."_

_To Sungjae:_

_"Pretty good I suppose."_

_"She said 'I'm happy that you're happy.'"_

_From Sungjae:_

_"See I told you that you'd be fine."_

After a while I went and relaxed in my room, listening to songs that remind me of Sungjae. During dinner, we talked a little more about it.

 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

 

_Eun Ae's pov_

"Dinners ready" I set everything up in the dining room. Even though it is a lot to take in it doesn't bother me that my son is different. I think in a way I knew my son is gay; I just didn't think or do anything about it. It was quiet at first "I think a small part of me knew," Ilhoon quietly continued eating. "I would have said something before, but I was nervous." I understand that it's not like it's the right time, to tell people. There are plenty of people in this town, who are against gay people. I know my ex is so I know Ilhoon won't, be telling his father.

Once we finished eating dinner, I gathered a few of the biscuits I baked earlier. The following morning Sungjae dropped by, I smiled when I seen how they were lying on the couch. It was nice and quiet, and everything was perfect for a Saturday morning. That is until my ex-decided to show his face, for some odd reason. We have remained on somewhat good terms, "what are you doing here on this fine Saturday morning." He's not surprised by my attitude this time of day, "well since you asked."

"I was wondering if Ilhoon wanted to do, something this weekend." From where I was sitting I could clearly, see our son and just how comfortable he looked. "Well you could ask him, but he looks, settled where he is." A few minutes later he noticed and it was obvious he, wasn't expecting to see that. And it was plain to see he didn't like it either. 

 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

_Ilhoon's pov_

"I've lost count of how many times we've seen this movie," Sungjae laughed a little. I felt completely comfortable in my current position, which is lying on top of Sungjae. Who had his arms around me, I couldn't believe dad walked in a little while later. Despite being distracted by the TV and my boyfriend, I could hear my little parents talking. Ha! I'm not doing anything. I could see that plain as day dad wasn't at all pleased, to see how we were. But I didn't care "I take it from the look on your face, that you weren't expecting to see us like this."

"It's also something I don't want to see again," I didn't show it, but that comment hurt. "Well then we won't be seeing you again," it fell quiet "wait are you trying to tell me that you're gay son." "Yeah, do you have a problem with that," "as a matter of fact I do" it was obvious he was disgusted. It was then I knew I just had to be away from dad before I left the room. I said, "since you don't like who I am, consider me no longer your son." "As far as I'm concerned I don't have a father," I went to my room and laid on my bed. Sungjae quietly followed and joined me.

"Are you ok" honestly I'm not sure, "I have no idea." We could just hear my parents "I hope you're, pleased with yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Ilhoon :)

_Eun Ae's pov_

"How long have you known that our son, is gay" I cringed at how disgusted he sounded. "Since yesterday" he didn't seem to believe me, "I take it you don't plan on changing your mind." He shook his head I rubbed my temples, "I can't believe you're giving up your son." He didn't seem affected by that, "I can't believe you" I was shocked. I ended up raising my voice "did you really think I'd, ever stop loving my son." "It doesn't bother me" it fell quiet, it felt awkward in the end, I sighed. "Just know you're not welcome, here ever again."

"Ilhoon doesn't want to see you, and quite frankly neither do I." A moment later he left I took a deep breath and a shaky one at that. I moved on by cleaning the house, of course, I hadn't realized my son had heard it. Until he came up and hugged me, I smiled and hugged him back. "I'm sorry your dad's an ass," he held me tighter. "It doesn't matter about dad; I have you and Sungjae." "The only two people I need" my heart ached, nothing more is said for a while. Then I decided to ask "what would you, like to do for your birthday."

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

_Ilhoon's pov_

"I don't know I haven't thought about it," somehow I wished I hadn't said that. Judging from the look my mum had, it was a look that meant anything could happen. And it's how I've ended up having a lot of fun memories, with that in mind Sungjae and I went out for some fun. As we waited for the train "I'm actually, not that surprised about how my dad reacted." "But it doesn't make it hurt any less," Sungjae wrapped an arm around my shoulders, then kissed my temple. It helped a little a few minutes later the train arrived.

”Let’s go have some fun” Sungjae was smiling, a second later so was I. For a while we didn’t say anything but, I listened on and off to the conversations around me. There was one I found particularly interesting, partly because I knew who they were talking about. It was clear Sungjae had noticed too, “just ignore them you’re better than they are.” And in the end, I did manage to ignore them.

It’s been three days since I came out, and now it’s my birthday. I know it’s already a good day when I wake up to a handful of messages from my boyfriend. Even though I’m still tired, I can’t contain, my smile and how happy I feel. 

_From Sungjae:_

_”It’s a blessing they say to wish you happy birthday on this day.”_

_”I know I’m cheesy :D.”_

_”Also I know you love it almost as much, as I love you.”_

I can’t help but laugh a little. I make it to the kitchen which, smells delicious. This time mum is so happy she’s singing, it, of course, doesn’t take her long to notice I’m up. “Happy birthday my beautiful boy,” I smile as she gives me a big hug. 

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

_Eun Ae's pov_

I couldn't help but spoil my son on his birthday; I did my best to hold off on a really crazy idea. Either way, I know that Ilhoon will enjoy his special day, while he was occupied with the breakfast I had prepared. I gathered a few of the presents I bought, bringing them to the dining room. Surprising him completely "this is only part of what, you're getting today" I've seen my son speechless a few times. This morning being one of them it's quiet in the house, as both of us get ready I double check that I have everything.

First part of the surprise, heading to the city. It was quiet with the train carriage being half, empty it was roughly twenty minutes later. When we arrived “where are we going mum,” I smiled a little as I said, “I’m not going to ruin the surprise.” “Don’t worry you’re going to love it,” it wasn’t long before we were there. It was only a manner of seconds before, Sungjae showed up. Smiling brightly as he also surprised him.

[\^_^/..^_^//..\\\^_^]

_Ilhoon’s pov_

I couldn’t believe my eyes. I was at one of the biggest music festivals, with my mum and my boyfriend. Definitely one of my favourite birthdays, it’s certainly a day I won’t forget. I noticed that mum had disappeared for a little while, I would have tried to look for her if I wasn’t so distracted. There was just so much to look at, stalls with all sorts of merchandise. There was a couple of stages in different areas, as a few different groups played. After a while “are you enjoying your birthday,” the smile on my face said it all.

Sungjae laughed a little “I’ll take that as a yes,” we found a decent spot for lunch. Which is when mum rejoined us, it was quiet between the three of us. What happened next I wasn't expecting, I also never thought it would happen. One of my favouite groups singing, one of absolute favourite songs. As well as a surprise for me, I looked at mum "you organized this didn't you." "I might have" it wasn't that long before headed home, the last part of the day. Mum cooking one of my favourite meals, and Sungjae supplying a pretty decent cake.


End file.
